Blackberry Cheesecake (Enhanced)
Background A Food Soul who’s been turned from an R to a UR, these experiments left Blackberry Cheesecake’s mind a mess of thoughts that can’t be explained. He has forgotten everything of who he was in the past, the only memories he has are of metal, syringes, and pain. He tends to be dangerous with how much he doesn’t understand how strong he has gotten and his instability, making him a threat to even his allies. Skills Jagged Slice (Normal Skill) * Blackberry Cheesecake strikes with his weapon, cutting at the nearest enemy and dealing 70% damage with an additional 320 damage, with a bonus 10% health drain for 5 seconds. Black Demonic Cut (Energy Skill) * Blackberry Cheesecake cuts through all enemies and deals 100% damage with an additional 460 damage, with a bonus 15% damage per second for 4 seconds. Dialogue Summoned: “HELLO WORLD! I'm Blackberry Cheesecake, nice to meetcha.” Login: “Welcome back Master. You look GREAT you know that? What? No, I didn't get into your Icing. I'd NEVER.” Ice Arena: “The cold is familiar... HAHAHAHAHA Isn't it GREAT? Like Metal against the SKIN, it HURTS HAHAHA!!” Skills: “I SEE YOU HIDING!!” Level Up/Ascend: “More additions, more additions. Never good enough? Hahaha! I'll get strong and STRONGER for you Master!!!” Fatigued: “I can't... !! Master, I need a Break!! HAHAHA!!!” Recovering: “I can keep GOING no need to put me in the icebox! I'll be GOOD Master! I'll keep WORKING!!” Attack/Formation: “I'll keep Fighting and Fight and Fighting till I collapse and need to be remade again!” Lost/Knockout: “Hahaha... time to see... those sterile lights again...ha...haa...” Notice: “MASTER YOUR FOOD IS DONE!!” Place 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “I'm alone again? No, no, no this can't be, right? Hahaha! I don't want to remember anything that happened, Master? Master?? MASTER?!” Place 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “Master are you there!? I can't remember anything I can't want to lose you too!! MASTER!? MASTER!?” In Contact 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “Haha!! Are you going to poke and prod me with needles and fill me with chemicals? Have you ever felt chemicals in your flesh before? Hahahaha!!” In Contact 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “Have you ever felt the searing heat under your skin? Master Attendant won't you make me feel that again?! Hahaha!!” In Contact 3 (Main Interface Mascot): “Hahaha!! I went through so much for you already Master. When can I be your favorite Soul??” Vows: “Master! Master! You won't leave me alone, RIGHT? !! It's such a WONDERFUL experience to have you by my side like I can forget all the injections and pains I went through. It was worth it for you! It was really!! Hahahahaha!!!" Intimate 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “Master I want to be your favorite, how much do I have to go through to become that? I'll do anything Master!! Hahahaha!!!” Intimate 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “Physical Contact? I'm so honored Master! Haha!! I've never been close to anyone this way! At least not that I can remember!” Intimate 3 (Main Interface Mascot): “Hahaha!! Flashes of experiences I forgot sometimes seem to be in my mind haunting me. Hahaha!! You'll make sure I never remember them, Right Master? Hahahahaha!!!!!” 'Bio' Bio 1= Title Story 1 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 2= Title Story 2 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 3= Title Story 3 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 4= Title Story 4 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 5= Title Story 5 to be announced to be implemented |-| Category:UR Category:Strength